The Dragon Shadow -Discontinued-
by RoyalThief
Summary: Rianne is sixteen and has been through more than most people do in a lifetime. Her village was destroyed, her parents killed, she became a thief to survive, and she fell in love with the only person she couldn't be with.
1. Chapter 1

It was about midnight, and Rianne heard faint snoring in the distance of the room.

_At least they're finally all asleep. _She thought quietly to herself.

She had been waiting for this moment for half the night. For this was the only time when she could go out alone. Now all she had to do was to grab her cloak, and make it out of the community unseen.

It seemed easy enough, but Bakura had posted guards at all the exits to prevent Rianne from doing this. They didn't usually do a good job at paying attention however, and it was easier to get past them than anything else.

_Finally, tonight if all goes well, I can make it out of this wretched place for good. _

The Gods were with her tonight, as it seemed, the guards were all on "breaks" in the underground pub, leaving her free to escape. She was very stealthy and quite as she crept towards the hatch. It was almost too easy to be real.

As soon as she reached her ticket to freedom, she heard the guards returning behind her. As quick as a flash, Rianne was through the hatch, and traveling through the long dark corridor of dried mud and sticks. No one would realize her absence until morning, and by then she would be long out of the city.

About fifteen minutes later, she started to feel a slight breeze on her face, and knew she was almost at the end of the corridor, and a new world above her own.

Even though she had made it out of the community, she was far from finished. Rianne knew that Bakura would be out looking for her as soon as he realized she was gone, but it was a risk she had to take.

_If I use a horse, they'll be able to track me too easily, and they'll find me. Although... _

There was a great sandstorm approaching, and they would never be able to track her after that washed over. It was a huge threat, riding in a sandstorm, but a necessary one if she wanted freedom.

Rianne hurriedly dashed to the hidden stables. When she got there, she had no time to lose so she selected the horse nearest her. It was a large black stallion that had red eyes. A rather threatening looking horse, but a loyal and trustworthy one. Rianne knew this from experience, as this was not her first time sneaking out. This was however, the first time that she would not be returning to her comrades.

-Flashback-  
Rianne was just a little girl when it happened. She didn't know who they were, but a group of men set her village, Kul Elna, on fire and burned it to the ground. Her parents were locked inside the house, as was her sister, and they were trapped in the fire.

She had been outside playing at the pond a little whiles away when it happened, and she could hear her friends and family screaming in pain and terror. She herself was only six, and didn't understand what was going on.

Rianne remembered being absolutely terrified, and running back to her house and trying to get inside. She kept screaming for her parents, but no one answered.

She were so caught up in the pain and terror that she didn't even realize that someone was holding her back from the flames, keeping her safe.

She had severely burnt her hands banging on the door to her house before she was restrained, and couldn't bear to touch anything. When the whole thing was over, no one had survived the flames except herself, and Bakura. He was the one who was protecting her that night. And she owed him her very life for that.

He had been using all his energy keeping Rianne safe, that sometime throughout the night he fell into a large bowl of hot coals, burning his entire body. She didn't remember when it happened specifically. At the time she didn't really even know who Bakura was, she knew he was a ten year old boy who also lived in the village, but that was about all. Rianne didn't even care who he was, her family was dead, and for the first time in her life, she was alone.

Bakura had kept them both alive by stealing food, and begging, despite the wounds. Once Rianne's hands had finally fully healed, and she was able to use them again, Bakura began to teach her the fine art of thieving. Both of them would have scars for the rest of their lives however.

Rianne had just turned eleven, and Bakura fifteen, she was a very fast learner, having to fend for herself most of her life, and picked up on it remarkably fast. She was not ruthless, as Bakura was, but sly and crafty, most of the time the people they were stealing from, didn't even realize they were missing something. Rianne and Bakura were a marvelous team, one distracting the person, while the other robbed them.

Pretty soon, Bakura began to gather followers who wanted to learn from him, and in just a few short years, built a massive underground colony, that was home to all thieves. But also in those few short years, something inside of him changed, he became ruthless, and cold, instead of the warm and friendly person he used to be. That was why Rianne ran away. She absolutely couldn't stand to be around him anymore, despite what he had done for her.

He had become very controlling over time, and often times brutally scary. He never once layed a finger on her, but she was afraid he was going to soon.

-End Flashback-

Rianne loved Bakura like a brother, and would be forever grateful to him, but she couldn't keep living this way. It was destroying her. She felt that if she didn't get away now, that she would never again be able to. And that was something she couldn't let happen.

She didn't have time to saddle her horse, as the sandstorm was coming on too quickly, so she just rode bareback. Rianne leapt onto his back spryly, and galloped off into the distance, to where, she didn't know. All she knew was that anywhere was better than here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry for the long update! I know this part is kinda short, but part three is almost done to make up for it! Enjoy, and please R/R!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough I don't own YGO. VV

Rianne estimated that about a day had passed, she couldn't be sure. The sandstorm was one of the worst she had ever seen, and even more horrible to ride through. The horse didn't like it, and shied often throwing the young woman to the ground repeatedly. Both of them were covered in cuts and bruises, and Rianne's clothes were torn and hanging at odd angles. The great flurry of sand picked up by the wind only agrivated the open wounds that already stung horribly. It was a truly miserable experience.

A while later, Rianne spotted a decent sized tree that was being thrashed by the storm, and decided to take temporary refuge there. She slipped off of the exhausted horse wearily, almost falling, and walked the few steps to the tree, putting her back to the wind and leaning against it. It wasn't much different than riding through it, except that she didn't have dead insects spattering her face.

Her water bag was almost empty, worrying her greatly because she was only one day into the journey. She didn't know if Bakura would risk the sandstorm to follow her, she doubted it, but she stayed on constant guard despite herself. She thought that she had seen the figure of someone else in the distance, but she couldn't be sure and this made her all the more nervous.

The stallion had already started to doze, despite the uncomfortable conditions, and Rianne figured that she should probably take her cue from him. She made herself as comfortable as a person could while being plowed with sand, and made an attempt to sleep.

Try as she might, sleep would not come. Because of the storm, and the fact that Bakura could turn up at any moment. She could hardly even see the hand in front of her face, and certainly not another person should she come across someone.

After roughly an hour had passed, she could not take the anxiety of not moving anymore, so she climbed back upon the horse, and began riding in the general direction that she believed to be west.

The taste of grit in her mouth was constant, and her silver eyes were gummed with so much sand she could hardly see. This wasn't enough to stop her from seeing a faint outline of someone, not far from where she was, coming in her direction however. She stopped her horse abruptly, fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her jittery on the large stallion. Before long she began to make out the figure, and her heart skipped a beat when Rianne saw who it was.

Bakura had decided to go out in the sandstorm after all. He was only a few feet away, but seemingly hadn't seen her in the conditions.

_Ha! He calls himself the Thief King and he can't even see me! Oh shit…_

It was as though he had read her thoughts, and looked straight at her. She sat stock still, and prayed to the Gods with every ounce of her being for her horse to stay quite and for her to not be seen.

Oh please Ra, don't let him see me. Don't let him see me. Don't let him see me. Oh please, please, please, please, please, please…

After a few very long and agonizing seconds, he finally looked away with unseeing eyes. Rianne wanted to shout out with triumph, but restrained herself from doing so. This wasn't difficult, because her fear of being caught was more overpowering than her excitement and relief.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but Rianne hadn't moved since that close incident, and the young stallion was getting impatient of standing still. Finally, after what seemed like decades, he decided to start traveling again, with or without her consent. She made no move to stop him, but every nerve was on edge as she scoured the sands for any sign of the one she was running from. After a long while, her body finally relaxed, and she fell asleep on the moving horse without even realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rianne had awoken, she was still lying on her horse's warm back in the cool evening air. Very slowly she sat up, thoroughly stiff and exhausted, as she examined her surroundings. She was in a town of some sort, with a small building she guessed to be a pub just a few feet ahead. It wasn't a very large town; it only had a few small crumbling homes along with the pub.

Wearily, she slid off of her dozing horse, and entered the pub through what she believed to be a back door. It wasn't very crowded; in fact it only had a few visitors. Quietly, she slipped in fairly unnoticed while pulling the hood of her cloak on, and made her way to an empty table in the far corner. She sat down stiffly, her achy body not allowing her to do much else, and took note of the few people at the bar.

There was a short and gruff looking barkeep wiping grubby glasses, with and even dirtier rag, and a few indestuingishible hooded figures. She did notice however, that one of them with bits of red fabric poking out from under the cloak seemed to have taken a great interest in her. She looked away hurriedly as her imagination was filled with horrid possibilities.

Rianne stayed to her own self, collecting her thoughts, until the person that she had noticed earlier stood up from the stool they were sitting on, and calmly walked in the direction of her table. She sat stock still, and stared straight ahead as the person approached her, thinking:

Oh Ra, don't let it be him… Don't let it be him… 

She was frozen by fear as she heard a familiar husky voice speak.

"Why hello Rianne. Fancy meeting you here in a place of such…low quality."

Her worst fears had been confirmed. She knew she wouldn't be able to run forever; still, she had hoped it would have been longer than this.

In a flutter of fabric, the person sat down across from her and looked her straight in the eye. Bakura looked quite smug as he stared her down triumphantly from across the table.

"You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't find you did you? Sandstorm or no sandstorm…"

Rianne just glared at him heatedly.

"What you're not going to talk to me now?" Bakura asked with mock exasperation.

"No I wasn't planning on it." She retorted feistily.

Bakura just grinned and said "Aww. Now you're hurting my feelings." Still in that mocking tone, his voice grew steadily louder with each word.

What the two didn't notice, amongst all of their subtle arguing, was that the mysterious barkeep had wandered out of the pub some time ago, and was now returning with several palace guards. The bounty placed on the two thieves heads was far more than he ever expected to make in several years, and he couldn't just pass up a chance like this.

Meanwhile, whilst Bakura and Rianne continued insulting each other, one of the guards had meandered up behind Bakura, and was watching the silent battle with mild interest.

"And you're a lying, cheating, sack of-"

As soon as Rianne saw him, she stopped mid-sentence. And stared somewhat fearfully over her brother's head. Seeing her expression change so abruptly he also looked behind himself. He looked thoroughly surprised as he saw the guard, and his eyes quickly darted to the door, which was now heavily guarded, preventing escape.

"Shit…" He murmured under his breath.

Rianne could clearly see that he was planning something, but she guessed that whatever it was wouldn't work since he didn't do anything. It was the first time either of them had ever been caught so off guard before, and neither was fully sure just _what_ to do.

The two merely kept glancing between themselves and the surrounding guards, waiting for the arrest that was inevitably coming.

XxX

Within the hour of their arrest, the two guilty thieves were being rather brutally led down a staircase to the palace dungeons. A place they were both well acquainted with. The bartender's plan of collecting bounty had backfired since he and all other inhabitants of the pub were conveniently all found guilty of crime. All of them accepted it quietly except for one with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. The young man came kicking and screaming for the entire journey. He kept yelling about having some sort of internship with the guards the previous summer, and how he was being falsely accused. Riana and Bakura both found his antics mildly amusing, and vaguely focused their attention on him as they were thrown into separate cells.

Several hours had passed with the young man still acting like a caged lion. Rianne was dozing lightly, and Bakura staring into space, each silently blaming the other for being arrested. Rianne hadn't eaten for almost two days, and her stomach was constantly growling loudly, driving the criminals to shout rude catcalls to the guard on duty about food. He never answered them however, and all soon knew why when he started snoring.

Rianne jolted awake with a start, as a particularly musical snort resonated from the guard. She groaned and leaned her head against the bare dirt wall, glancing over in Bakura's direction to find him looking at her intently with a long pole in his hand. She guessed that he had found it in the dirt floor, from the large mound of upturned soil in the corner. The two grinned mischievously in unison as he handed her the pole to swipe the keys from the snoring guard. Unfortunately for them however, he was only carrying one key, which he was using as a pillow, and couldn't be reached. It did soon turn into a game however. Anyone who was near enough to reach took turns running the pole through the rusted bars and poking the guard violently wherever they could. The young man with the blonde hair soon made them all soon regret it though. He had poked him especially hard in the stomach, making the guard emit a loud fart that resonated off of the walls. There were collective groans throughout the entire jail, as the already musty air became all the more thick.

"Oh man, how much fruit did he eat recently!" Bakura asked loudly, waving his hand in front of his face.

Seemingly everyone heard him and there was soon a deafening sound of hysterical laughter, waking the farting guard with a snort and another mind-boggling fart. He looked around in a daze for a moment before getting up and hitting anyone he could reach through the bars.

A hush soon fell over the criminals as they all heard the door to the dungeons open and someone's parading footsteps echoing throughout the halls. In a moment they all saw that it was another guard who stopped in front of Rianne's cell and glared down at her cruelly. She just stared back up at him in a defiant manner as he unlocked her cell and grabbed her arm roughly. As soon as she started to protest, she was swiftly backhanded across the face, leaving a large purple welt on her cheek, and causing Bakura to scramble to his feet defensively.

The guard began to stride off towards the door arrogantly as Bakura called after them, "Hey! Where in the seven hells are you taking her!" He was left unanswered as the guard said something about the pharaoh wanting to see Rianne in a voice that only she could hear.

The Pharaoh! What in the world could the pharaoh want with me? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** For those of you who have already read this, my editor, A.K.A. Good old Mum, found it unworthy of being published yet, so I redid a few things. Enjoy the improved version!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO. It's so sad but it's true.

After Rianne had been pushed and shoved through half of the palace it seemed, the guard confirmed her suspicions by telling her: "Your going to the Pharaoh's bedchambers."

"What!"

He backhanded her across the face. The fact that she was going somewhere so private startled her.

_What the hell does he want me in his bedroom for?_

Rianne thought she knew the answer, but she didn't want to think about that.

Quite suddenly and without warning, the guard stopped in front of a huge gold door, and unceremoniously, shoved her inside before slamming the door behind her. She had been shoved into the room so forcefully, that she tripped and fell flat on her face. Rianne was so scared about what may happen to her that she almost burst into tears, when she realized she was gently being pulled to her feet. She looked up to find a pair of deep purple colored eyes looking into her reflective silver ones.

_Is this the pharaoh? I had no idea he was so young! Oh my Ra he's gorgeous! _

He spoke with a naturally soft voice as he asked if she was all right. Rianne didn't answer. She blinked slightly in confusion, as the pharaoh just smiled kindly at her. "What's your name?" he asked softly. This was all becoming very strange to her. Bakura had always taught Rianne to loathe royalty because supposedly, the pharaoh had burned down their village. Obviously it was a different pharaoh, his father perhaps, because the one standing in front of her was her age.

After a long period of silence, she finally answered his question. "My name is Rianne."

"'Holder of power,' interesting…" he murmured the name's meaning under his breath, looking thoughtful.

"What's interesting?" She asked.

He looked up, "Erm, nothing. I'm Atem."

Rianne just stared at him shakily. She was scared to death that if she were to offend him or some such thing, he held the power to end her life right then and there. She was also slightly mesmerized every time he moved, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

…_He's got more muscles than Bakura does…and that's saying something! Damn…_

She had learned over time that it was usually better to stay silent in situations like this, so she did, her face reddening slightly.

"You're probably wondering why I asked for you in my bedroom, aren't you?"

Rianne nodded slowly.

"I thought it would be easier this way."

"What would be easier?" she asked, confused.

_That has too much of a double meaning there…_

"I mean that you would have been tried by the court and put through a lot of unnecessary ordeals. I thought it would be easier to just talk with you in private."

She had started to feel a bit more at ease, so she asked him "How old are you?"

He looked at her, surprised, before saying "I'm seventeen. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering." Rianne answered shyly. The truth was that it made her feel better to talk instead of just being silent. Atem looked at her searchingly before saying, "Come with me," as he took her hand and led her to the balcony that was across from the door. She was slightly suspicious, because no one had ever treated her this nicely before they had gotten to know her before.

She stood next to him on the balcony and looked at the fiery sunset. Atem glanced at her staring at the intense view as it reflected in her eyes.

"It's exquisite isn't it?"

All she could do was nod. She had never seen anything like it before. The view back home so much different than it was here. She could hardly tear her eyes away from the large orb of fire slowly sinking behind the great pyramids.

Despite the fact that Rianne never looked away, she noticed that Atem seemed more interested in watching her than the painting in the sky. She glanced at him then looked away again shyly.

_I wish he would quit looking at me. I can't even concentrate- Oh Ra he's doing it again…_

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked quietly.

"Your just really beautiful that's all." She blushed a furious shade of red and continued watching the sunset. Atem smiled warmly at her before continuing, "You don't need to be shy about it."

"Nobody's ever said that to me before. Ever."

Atem was still smiling as he responded. "I can't imagine why not…" Calmly he leaned over on the balcony railing and looked out at the sunset again. Rianne's nervousness had finally begun to dissipate when there was a loud knock on the door, before it quite suddenly opened. She and Atem both whipped around. In the doorway stood a tall man with long brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a gold headdress.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you my pharaoh, but you are needed in the throne room." He spoke quietly as he stared down at the floor. Atem sighed deeply before saying, "Wait here" to Rianne. Then, before he left, he added a comment that was meant for her ears only. "I don't trust that brutish excuse of a guard with you. Frankly I don't trust any of them."

_That's odd. Why would he feel the need to tell that to me? _

When the door clicked behind him, she heard him tell the guard, "If you lay even a finger on her I will kill you myself," followed by an abrupt "Yes sir" before there was silence.

_Why is he being so nice to me? It's strange…unless of course it's his way of seducing me… And that certainly wouldn't be a bad thing…_

Rianne took a minute to compose herself, then looked over the balcony to see how high up she was. If she were to jump, it would mean instant death, and there was nothing to climb onto. Silently she turned around and looked around the room. In all the time that she had been there, she had never noticed its splendor.

There was a monstrous bed to the right of the door, and across from the bed was a huge bathroom, with a dresser next to that door. The walls were all painted in turquoise murals, with gold hieroglyphs that sparkled in what was left of the setting sun. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she took it all in.

She had given up on trying to escape for now; she knew there were guards posted outside because she could hear them bickering loudly. She saw a water clock in the garden below the balcony, and discovered that it was much later then she had thought, realizing at the same time how exhausted she was. Tentatively, she sat down on the balcony floor behind the thin curtain, enjoying the cool night air. Before she even knew it, she was asleep with a soft breeze blowing her hair lightly


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Ha ha! I finally got it out peoples! cheers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this story, and the OCs. Nothing I tell you! NOTHING!

When Atem returned to his chambers some time later, he found Rianne asleep in the corner of the balcony. He smiled at the sight of her, and then groaned, mentally smacking himself..

Oh Ra, you CANNOT fall for her Atem! But still… It's like I know her, even though this is the first time we've met, I feel like I've known her for years! It's strange…

He sighed, then slowly scooped her into his arms so as not to wake her, and lay her down gently on the large bed, brushing her bright red hair from her face. He stood and simply watched her sleep for a moment, before pulling the silk sheets over her and leaving the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind himself.

He crossed his arms, and slowly made his way through the long winding halls of the palace, the moons' silver rays lighting the way. He stopped when he reached the gardens, and sat down in front of a small pond his mother had added many years ago, before she died. It had always been one of her favorite places, and Atem often came here to think.

He gazed blindly at the clear pool of water, as small, brightly colored fish danced beneath the rippling liquid, their scales reflecting the moonlight.

He closed his eyes as his thoughts unwillingly traveled back to the beautiful thief asleep in his bed.

_Why is she so familiar to me? _He pondered. _I can't figure it out!_

Atem sat in silence for a long time, before throwing up his hands in frustration, emitting a loud "Gaaaaah!" as he did so.

Climbing to his feet abruptly, the young pharaoh began striding back the way he came, to his chambers.

Atem had been gone for much longer than he thought, though he felt better after his walk. It helped him to clear his thoughts. He desperately wished that he had someone to talk to. His best friend, Mana, was currently in Greece studying as an apprentice spell caster, and would not be returning for some time. There really wasn't anyone else that he was close to, and though most would not have guessed it, he was terribly lonely.

He sighed deeply and crawled into his bed with his back to Rianne, not even bothering to undress, and closed his eyes. He doubted that he would actually sleep, but it was worth a shot. His eyes flew open again as Rianne rolled over, and nestled between his shoulder blades. He sighed again, and closed his eyes once more with a yawn.

It was just after his tenth birthday, his father had gone to the marketplace to buy some new slaves, insisting that his son come along to help pick them out. As they stood and watched, the slaves were brutally lined up, chained in a string by their ankles.

_Atem had always hated buying slaves, their abuse and misery was not something he enjoyed to see. This time however, was somewhat different._

_Right in the middle of the chain of people, stood a young girl with vibrant red hair, violently elbowing anyone who even stood too close to her. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder defiantly, and glared daggers at her captor, as the slave trader stepped onto the auctioning platform. _

_One by one, the slaves were brought forward as the auctioning began. Some were shown without hassle, others put up a good fight. By the time it was over, the pharaoh stepped back to take a look at his six new servants, the girl included. _

_Atem was surprised that his father had chosen the girl, her frisky manner dropped her worth incredibly, but the pharaoh had said that he liked her attitude because she reminded him of Atem's mother, and that she would add some 'interest' to the palace._

Atem rolled over and muttered indistinguishably in his sleep, snoring softly as he dreamt.


	6. Chapter 6

Pvvvvvvvvvffffffffff-T!

_Ahh damnit! There he goes again! Will this dude _ever _stop farting! Curse the Gods for making me suffer through his gas… Ugh… I can't even think properly… _

Bakura remembered when he and Rianne were just children, playing by the side of the Nile river.

xXx

Bakura had just tripped on a rock and scraped his knee, tearing his sandal as well.

"OUCH!"

He clutched his knee, and doubled over in pain.

Rianne came running over from nowhere it seemed – he wasn't paying much attention – and kneeled down in front of him. "What happened?"

"I tripped on a stupid rock, that's what!"

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" he screeched.

The wound was hardly more than a scratch, for all the fuss he was making.

Rianne tucked her scarlet hair behind her ear, bent over a little ways, and kissed his scratched knee.

"There; feel better?"

"A little," he mumbled, though he was clearly comforted. Rianne just grinned and moved on to his sandal, re-threading the pieces together with ease, and handing it back to him.

"Thanks…" he grumbled under his breath. Though he would never admit it, he thought the gesture was rather sweet.

She just smiled again, and plopped down beside him, picking at her toes.

xXx

In an instant it seemed, she was sixteen again, and chained against the wall in a bloody heap, crying out in pain.

xXx

Bakura jolted awake with a start, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, restrained from further movement by his owns chains. He had hardly slept the entire night, and when he did, similar nightmares tortured his mind, always ending the same way; Rianne was being tortured in some way or another, and he could do nothing to help her. All of the worst possibilities of what the pharaoh could be doing to her flew before his eyes, and he shook his head to rid himself of the images.

He took a deep breath, and leaned against the cold wall in his cramped cell, twisting his wrists in the even colder chains in an attempt to re-establish circulation.

An incessant rat nibbled at his boot. He shoved it brutally, and it tumbled across the dirt floor and rammed into the guard's leg, causing him to shift in his sleep, and emit yet another fart that echoed off of the stone walls.

_Ahh great, _he thought, _as if the air wasn't stale enough!_

The rat merely got up, shook its head, and started trotting towards Bakura again.

_What is it with this mangy thing and my boot! Damn!_

Being a dungeon, naturally there would be rats, -among other unwanted parasites- but Bakura could swear that _this rat_ in particular was screwed up mentally.

He heard a scuff, and looked up as a tall figure with sandy blonde hair, and pale lavender eyes appeared in front of his cell and smirked down at him.

"Took you long enough," Bakura grumbled.

"Are we going to do this or not?" the figure asked bluntly.

Bakura's bad mood and lack of sleep got the better of him as he snapped, "Where is she?"

"She who?"

"Rianne," he murmured with a growl.

"How am I supposed to know, when I just got here?"

Bakura merely glared at him.

"Alright, I'll go look for her." The figure made to walk off, but was stopped by his angry partner.

"Malik, get back here right now, and get me the hell out of here!"

"Fine, fine, but it's just so much fun to watch _you _squirm for once." He casually snatched the key from the heavily sleeping and farting guard, and slowly inserted it into the lock in a tantalizing manner, much to Bakura's annoyance.

"Would you hurry up already?"

"Not if you keep talking that loud."

Bakura continued glaring at him, and mumbled curses under his breath.

"So what's the deal with your girl anyway?" Malik asked, swinging the gate open as he spoke, and wiggling the key in the lock of Bakura's chains.

"Huh? What girl?"

"Rianne you idiot. Why isn't she here with you?"

"Oh, the pharaoh wanted her in his bedchamber. I can't _imagine _just _what_ he would want her in _there _for." Bakura whispered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Malik frowned. "Ah crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Well, yes, that too…" Holding up a small piece of the former-key, Malik said, "It broke."


End file.
